Whatever it Takes
by CherryPezFoo
Summary: Teddy Duchamp will do whatever it takes to get into the army, It's all he wants and all he's ever wanted. But when getting into the army involves hurting the people he loves most in the world Teddy will learn that some problems are not solved with weapons, problems of the heart are best left unsolved - Written by CherryPezFoo and Kellysuxs. Disclaimer - We do not own stand by me
1. Chapter 1

**Whatever it Takes****.**

**Written by Kellysuxs and CherryPezFoo.**

**This chapter was written by CherryPezfoo.**

_**"**__On the first page, of our story, the future seemed so bright._

_Then this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised._

_Even angels have their wicked schemes, and you take that to new extremes_

_But you'll always be my hero, even though you've lost your mind. "- Eminem and Rhianna_

***Teddy***

"FUCK THEM!" I raged while walking down the street "THEY DON'T KNOW _SHIT _ABOUT WHAT MAKES A GOOD SOILDIER" I screamed throwing my glass coke bottle at a wall and watching it shatter into a million pieces. Briefly, I remembered my father's shrapnel wound across his left eye, I imagine the pain, white hot metal grazing his eye, while he lived the life I longed for. I decided to kick the wall, and spit on it. When I turned around I saw people staring at me with disapproving looks. "WHAT?" I yelled "AIN'T NOBODY GOT NOTHING BETTER TO DO?" They all turned away quickly, pretending they were never staring at all. A mother ushered her child away from me, the child glanced back curiously and I pulled a face, I mouthed "I'm gonna get ya." The child instantly started crying and ran away from its bewildered mother.

I didn't want to go home, i didn't want to face the phone call I had to make to my dad. Three times I've been rejected for the army, three times I've had to disappoint my father. I always dreaded those phone calls, he wouldn't yell at me or nothing. He doesn't speak on the phone, maybe he has nothing to say. He never speaks when my ma calls either, but we both know he's there on the other end, listening. That's good enough for both of us. I walked along the streets, muttering shit to myself, in the first few streets the people stared at me funny, but when I got closer to home, the people didn't blink an eye. They knew I was shit crazy, they were used to my usual shit, they maybe even found it amusing. I was getting closer to home now, even though I was purposefully walking slow. I wanted to find a hole in the ground and just die there, maybe then I wouldn't be such a disgrace to my father's name.

Something slightly interesting catches my eye, a moving van. "_Wow"_ I murmured, not at all interested. Someone had finally moved in. The house had been empty since long before I was born. Used to belong to a widow whose husband died in the great war. I couldn't even imagine the state it was in. I wandered closer to it, I wasn't really interested but it meant more time before I had to go home. It looked.. new, someone had to have came and fixed it up at some point, I wondered how I didn't notice before, then it dawned on me, I usually took the short cut which leads the other way. The only reason I passed here was because I was stalling. I caught my breath, emerging from the house was a man, with a weather beaten face, silvery hair, and hard steely eyes. But it wasn't his looks that made me gasp, I ain't no queer! It was what he was wearing. His uniform, was the exact same as my father's dress uniform, the one he wore when he received his medal of valour. There was a picture of it in my bedroom, it was my favourite. I hadn't realised I had been getting closer to him so I was almost able to touch his face. He looked straight through me. His eyes seemed to penetrate my face. He reminded me of my dad. "_Can I help you soldier?"_ I didn't even feel embarrassed, he called me soldier, I already liked him. "Yeah..I was just "I started again. "Didi you just move here?" " Yes." he said gruffly as if wanting me gone. "I live just up the road there" I said pointing in the direction of my house "were neighbours" a smile that resembled a grimace fumbled upon his worn face. "What's your name boy?" He asked in an official tone" Teddy Duchamp" He frowned at me and I got the message. "Oh, _Theodore_ Duchamp" Well Theodore I am Sergeant Thomas Steele, but you may call me Sergeant. I was confused yet captivated as to why he didn't want me to call him Thomas, my chest swelled up with pride at the m mention of my last name. "DAD!" someone shouted from the house, a girl appeared at the door and we both turned to face her. She was hot. She had long red hair and milky skin, she was tall probably taller than me and she shared her dad's elusive grey eyes. "Leanne wants you in the kitchen" "Okay Laura" He told her before turning back to me. "Well Theodore, glad to meet you young man." I noticed him glance at my ear for a second but I didn't really care, he probably knew what drove my father to this to me. "Just an accident when I was younger" I said, answering his unspoken question. I conveniently left out the part that my father was in the nuthouse for almost burning my ear off with a stove. He put a weak smile on in acknowledgement. "Goodbye sergeant!" I saluted him. "Goodbye Theodore." He saluted back. I felt a whole lot happier now, I would have something good to tell my dad on the telephone, he might even talk this time who knows! The gears started turning in my head as I decided that all hope wasn't lost when it came to the army, I had a plan, and it involved Laura Steele.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whatever it Takes.**

**Chapter Two – Written by CherryPezFoo.**

**AN- Hey guys! I thought this version was better, so I changed it :D Thank you very much for the reviews, follows and favourites! It means so much knowing people support us! And yes, I'm writing both chapters one and two because Kelly is lazy. Haha, no she isn't ;D It's really because I'm going to be writing all the Teddy stuff, and she'll be writing the OC stuff, so I had to write this chapter so it would be less confusing :L! I hope you guys enjoy Teddy's master plan :D! (Reviews are very much treasured)**

"_I say whatever I feel to vent a rhyme,_

_So I can still invent the lines and stay close to the friends of mine,_

_cos we all recognise, real is what my father says,_

_and I'll be sticking to this phase until I pass away,_

_Overworking? No, sleep is just another way to die slow,_

_but I'll keep going,_

_strong as ever,_

_never let my eyes close." –_Ed Sheeran and Devlin.

*Teddy*

I ruffled my hair and slicked it back with my favourite wax. I had to admit, I looked even more dashing than usual. I pulled out a shirt from the back of my wardrobe, a change from my usual T-shirt and dog tags but I had to look particularly better than usual for my plan to work. Oh, did I forget to tell you my plan? Well I hope you're sitting comfortably because it's time for you to take a peek into insanely awesome mind of the one and only Theodore Duchamp.

Okay simpletons, let's start from the beginning. First off, I must seduce Laura Steele. Not an easy task you say? Well, my naïve friends, you shouldn't feel bad. Not everyone has the charm and grace as I, Teddy have. Of course, I know how to 'roll' with the ladies. I just choose from my own original selection of pick up lines. I already have one picked out: "Ahem, If sexy were a crime, you'd be guilty as charged." Now tell me, what female could resist that! AND it's me, saying it, the poor girl will be infatuated. So, once me and Laura and happily 'In love' I shall get closer to Sergeant Steele. He will see how awesome I am to Laura, and when I tell him of my aspiration to be in the army he will happily oblige. Me and Laura will politely part ways, though secretly she will be heartbroken from the lack of Teddy in her life, and I will be living the dream. Nothing could possibly go wrong. I even had a plan B. I remember my father telling me once: "_Fail to prepare son? Then prepare to fail."_ Those were the words I lived my life by.

Now it's time to seduce Laura. I glanced back in the mirror before straightening my glasses and throwing myself a quick wink. I strolled down the street 'casually' until I spotted the Steele household. My plan was working already! Here was Laura, alone, sunbathing out the front garden. She was sipping a drink and reading some gushy romance novel. Could things be anymore perfect? "Laura, right?" I said sauntering up to her. She didn't even peek past her sunglasses. "Depends who's asking." She replied coolly "Teddy Duchamp" I told her flirtatiously. She peered past her sunglasses looked me up and down and snickered. Teddy, don't blow this! Teddy your awesome cool, and devilishly handsome, she's just playing with you, play back. I looked her up and down slowly. "Like what you see?" She muttered sarcastically. "Woah, If sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!" I said it sexily just to tease her; she looked shocked then angrily went back to her book. "So baby, you want to go out sometime?" Just then a horn beeped and Ace Merrill shouted over to her. " C'mon babe, ditch the freak and lets get moving'" "Kay babe!" She screamed back and then turned to me "Not on your life Theodore!" How was it possible!? My plan had failed. No, that's admitting defeat, you never admit defeat I say to myself. You just hit a bump in the road is all. I heard the door slam behind me and I turned around to see a girl. Very much shorter than Laura and much less attractive. She was the chubby side, not exactly fat but not exactly thin. She also had red hair which was tied back messily and the heat had made it curl around her face, her eyes were mossy green and her cheeks were red and flushed. Maybe, all hope wasn't lost, there might be less perks, but an easy target is an easy target, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Written by Kellysux**

_"Because maybe, you're gonna be the one who saves me"- Wonderwall-Oasis_

*Leanne*

"But dad, I don't want to!" My father crossed his arms over his chest "Leanne, we're going to be living here for at least the next few months, wouldn't you like to walk around, get a feel of the place?" I rolled my eyes "Well it isn't on the top of my _'To Do'_ list" He gave me the 'look'. The look that says either listen to what I have to say or i'll yell at you until your eardrums burst. I sighed and threw my hands up in defeat "FINE. I'll go look around. But don't be surprised when I come back in 10 minutes, this place isn't very big"

I walked out my front door, slamming it. I was probably pushing my luck with that one, but by the time I got back my father would have forgotten anyway. I was only until I reached my bottom step that I noticed the boy standing in front of me. He had coke bottle glasses, shaggy dirty blonde hair, and a big stupid grin on his face. His hand shot out at me.

"Hi! The name's Teddy, Teddy Duchamp. And you must be tired from running through my mind _all_ day" He winked at me, his stupid grin growing even wider, if that was even possible. I raised my eyebrows and started at his hand, gently pushing it back down to his side "Uhm,_ riiight_... I'm Leanne.." I stepped past him and started walking down my street. Turning my attention away from the footsteps trying desperately to keep up with me.

"So where are you heading Leanne?" I pursed my lips and rolled my eyes "Don't know. My dad's making me check out the town" I barley even got the rest of my sentence out when he started on his own "YOUR DAD!" he cleared his throat,not so subtly "I mean...your dad eh? He's a Sargent or something right?" There was an anxiousness to his voice that I didn't quite like. I furrowed my eyebrows, finally turning to look at him "Uhh, yea..why?" He shrugged "no, no just wondering. My dad was in the army!"

I pulled a very obvious fake smile "That's swell" He nodded "Yea! He's awesome. He has all kinds of medals and certificates. See this dog tag? He gave that to me" I had to smile. As annoying as this kid was, he really seemed to love his dad. I turned to look at him again. While he was still ranting about his father, I took in all the details about him. He really wasn't_ that_ bad looking, and maybe if I gave him a chance, he'd calm down a bit and not be so anxious. But what if he's just doing this for a joke? I mean, it's not like i'm stick thin and pretty...

I quickly put my hand on his chest to stop him from walking. "Look Eddy" "Teddy" "Whatever. If you're talking to me as a joke, or a friend dared you to, then you can piss off now" He cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy. "As a joke? No! I really wanted to talk to you! I think you're really pretty and you're new so you probably don't have any friends yet and I thought...well...that I could be the first?"

He looked like he was desperate for this friendship, or whatever his intentions were, to work. I sighed "Well, if you really want to be my friend...then okay. But don't turn out to be a wet end okay?" Oh great, he was grinning again "Promise! Teddy Duchamp is no wet end!" He let out a loud, squeaky cackle. It took every inch of my power not to burst out laughing at his laugh, if you could even call it a laugh. Suddenly my eyes took in where we were.

We were stood in a large field of dirt and rocks. I could see a tree in the distance and it looked like there was a tree house in the branches. I turned to Teddy "Um, where are we?" "Looks like we're at the tree house. Me and my buddies built it ourselves! Do you want to go in?" I looked up at the little tree house that sat above me "Uhh...I guess. If your friends don't mind" "Naw they wont. But be warned, they're not as awesome as me" He started climbing up the ladder "Or good looking!" He hollered over his shoulder. I laughed "Debatable" He shot me a death glare before opening the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was written by CherryPezFoo.**

**"**_Open up your heart, help me understand_

_show me who you are,_

_so I can show _you_ who I am.." - Avril Lavigne _

_***Teddy***_

This wasn't so bad, I could work with this. Sure she was a little... disbelieving. But you have to warm up to the Teddy charm. I entered on the tree house, I didn't see anyone, but I was so sure they'd be here. "Ugh!" yelled Leanne "What's taking so long!" "Nothing" I murmured through gritted teeth. Why must women be so demanding? I climbed down the ladder and flayed my arm extravagantly towards the hobbled ladder. "Ladies first." I said it in a seductive charming way. She started to laugh but it came out like a snort. She covered her mouth in embarrassment and I could not contain my laughter. She pushed by me - quite roughly, I might add - and climbed up into the tree house. I followed behind her. When I got up she was raising an eyebrow at me. "What? What did I do?" I almost screamed. "Nothing" she mused "I just thought that your _friends _were up here." I was about to explain that they'd probably be here soon when she said "Oh! I get it! Only _you_ can see your friends- i really hope on not sitting on one of them." She frantically gets up and pats where she was once sitting laughing all the while. I decided to take it. "I'm actually glad my friends aren't here." I said confidently, sliding a little closer to her. Mission success. I saw her starting to flush red, it was quite obvious that nobody has ever acted this way towards her.

We chatted for a while, occasionally I would touch her hand with mine, or shuffle a little closer to her. At first she neglected in accepting these gestures. She moved her hand whenever I touched it, she shuffled in the opposite direction. But after a while she just embraced it, she was opening up a little to me. I learned about her father, how she travels a lot, and I've not to get used to her being here. She seemed pretty cool actually. She was funny and witty. I liked that about her. "So, tell me about your friends Teddy?" Just then, I heard the secret knock. I smiled stupendously. "No need my dear Leanne, here they are!" I moved the milk crate and let my three friends up. First was Gordie who didn't even seem to notice Leanne, he just dived straight in to a murder mystery comic. After Gordie was Chris, who at least noticed her. He smiled kindly at her, then turned to me and raised an eyebrow, as if to say "What are you up to Teddy?" Then was Vern, who felt the need to go up to her and tap her. "What the fuck are you doing you strange boy?" she squealed at him. "Sorry!" He replied hurriedly, I just wanted to make sure you were - you know, real." "Of course I'm real!" She barked inching away from him, which made me and the others laugh our asses off.

We talked and laughed and endured the usual banter. She fit in with my friends, she fit in almost too much. We were smoking and playing various card games, talking about cool shit, ya know. I was very engrossed in a game of cards, I had a boss deck, it was almost guaranteed to win when I heard. "I think I need to go guys, my dad will be worried." I cursed inwardly, now I'd have to walk her home, and to walk her home I'd have to forfeit the game and my deck. Why must women be so dependant? This was why i didn't have a girl friend. I sighed. "Teddy." Chris inquired. "What?" I squeal a cigarette dripping from my lips. He tilts his head towards Leanne, giving me yet another silent message. "It's okay." Leanne said sweetly. "I am perfectly capable of walking home myself." "But." Gordie joined in "What if something happens, and there's nobody there to protect ya" Leanne laughed. "You pussies? Really? I can defend myself, don't you worry there." She winked and I grinned cheekily. "Badass, I like it!" She turned slightly pink and I winked at her. She climbed down the ladder.

There was an awkward silence. "Teddy, what are you doing?" Chris sighed. "playing cards" I replied "Why aren't you?" Chris grabbed all the cards - including my deck!- and slammed them on the table. "What the fuck Chris!" I yelled "We were playing!" "Teddy." He started. "Leanne, seems like a nice girl." "So?" "So that's the problem!" "What?" Gordie sighed "Teddy, Leanne isn't the type of girl you usually go for.." I was dumbfounded. "So I'm not allowed to change my mind?" I say angrily. Chris softens his tone: "it's just, you never flirt with funny girls like Leanne" "or date." He added as an afterthought "Leanne isn't very hot." Gordie threw in. "She's nice though!" Vern said. I circled my mind for an answer to their queries. "Fiona Grant was nice.. And not that attractive." I said proudly. "Fiona Grant was rich." Chris argued "You wanted her money, what do you want from Leanne?" "Okay" I croaked "You wanna know? I'll tell you.

I proceeded to tell them my master plan, when I was done. Gordie looked horrified, Chris looked disgusted and Vern, well Vern looked kind of impressed. "Don't do this man." Chris tried to reason with me "She's nice Teddy, she's good for you, don't do this to her!" I huffed loudly "You don't know what's good for me Chris. I know what's good for me, I know where I belong, and it's in the army, and i will do whatever it takes to get there! I'm not gonna sacrifice it for some girl that is not hot or even attractive in any way." They looked taken aback by my speech, as i was usually so laid back. What can i say? I'm a passionate guy. Before leaving I say one more thing. "i don't look in the mirror and think about whose arms, or time, or place I will be. I think of the army, I think of what I will be, or what I will become if I don't get there!" I slammed the trap door and ran across the dirt field. Completely and utterly pissed off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Written by Kellysux**

_"Treat me beneath this clear night sky, and I will lie with you. I start to feel those butterflies, when I'm next to you._

_Tell me your secrets, give me a friend, let all the good times flood in. Do I love you? Do I hate you? I can't make up my mind. So let's freefall, and see where we land"-Ed Sheeran_

_***Leanne***_

On my walk home, I found myself smiling more than I have in awhile. I don't know what it was about Teddy. He was cocky, arrogant, and could very easily be considered crazy. But despite all that, I still found myself thinking about him more often than I should.

Even his friends were awesome. Chris was probably the best looking person I had ever seen, though I could really only look at him as a brother. Gordie was the nicest person I had ever met, but was still a bit shy around me. Vern was, well, Vern was_ special_. Like a little Teddy bear, packed full of innocents.

Maybe moving to Castle Rock wasn't the worst thing. My eyes closed as soon as my head hit the pillow, dreams filling my mind.

Just as Teddy began to lean into me, my dream was interrupted. "Leanne, wake up! Dad went to work but he told me to wake you up" I groaned, sitting up in my bed "Okay" When my sister didn't leave my bedroom I looked up at her "Laura, do you want something?" She crossed her arms across her chest "Why was that Duchamp kid at the door looking for you this morning?"

Suddenly I felt much more awake "Teddy was here?!" "Yea, why was he here?" I shrugged, dragging myself out of bed "We're...friends" I went to walk out of my bedroom, but I was stopped short when my sisters arm blocked the doorway. "You're lying" I let out a loud sigh "Why does it matter" "Because I don't like him. Something tells me he's up to no good" I laughed "You're one to talk, you're dating Ace!" She smirked "Yea but I can protect myself, you?" She shook her head. I rolled my eyes "Get out" She chuckled and left the room.

After a long shower I decided I should probably go find Teddy to see what he wanted. The last few days I had been wearing basket ball shorts, baggy shirts, and absolutely no makeup. But I had finally found the box that had my makeup and clothes. I found a nice sundress and threw it on. I quickly did my makeup. Boy, would this shock Teddy.

It wasn't long before I found Teddy walking towards what I took to be a diner. I ran up and tapped him on the shoulder "Hey" he turned to look at me, his eyes widening "_WHOA_" I smiled and nervously pulled at the hem on my dress "Yea..I finally found my clothes and makeup in all the boxes...Was that a good whoa or a bad whoa?" He smiled "Good whoa" I smiled back "So you came looking for me this morning?" He slung his arm over my shoulder "Just wanted to see you" I was about to reply when I caught sight of Chris, Gordie and Vern in the diner. Vern's jaw dropped when he saw me, but Chris and Gordie didn't smile.

Instead they gave me a look of..._pity_. "Look" I said to Teddy, pointing to the window of the diner "Should we go in and see them?" Teddy's arm tightened around my shoulder "No, lets just keep going" From the tone of Teddy's voice I knew not to ask why. We continued walking down the street, talking about random things. I soon noticed we were at the tree house "Ladies first" I was about to go first when I remembered I was wearing a dress "Haha, good try, you go" His face fell "_Fine_"

When we got inside the tree house I noticed someone had done some major cleaning in here, and did I smell air freshener? I was immediately pulled to the ground and pinned down by Teddy "Look, lets stop the bullshit. I like you and you like me, right?" With my eyes wide and my mouth agape, I nodded. Or at least I think I did, I don't remember. He smiled "_Perfect_" He slowly began to lean into me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Whatever it takes chapter 6**

** Written by CherryPezFoo.**

_" You can't play on broken strings,_  
_You can't feel anything, _  
_That your heart don't want to feel,_  
_I can't tell you something that ain't real._  
_Oh the truth hurts, and lies worse,_  
_How can I give anymore,_  
_When I love you a little less,_  
_Than before" - James Morrison_

*Teddy*

So I kissed her. It was just a kiss, it was nice, I didn't start a fucking war or shit, you might have thought it though from the looks that Chris and Gordie gave me after Leanne announced that we were dating. I mean god! The girl is freaking lucky, I don't clean up for just anyone, AND she gets to kiss me. I don't know what they're getting all pissy about. Maybe she'll be upset for a while, but i'll be upset forever if I don't get into the army. she'll find someone average looking, I'll be fighting for my country, it's a win win situation! I'm worried though, I'm worried they'll ruin my plan, they're trying very hard too, I don't speak to them much now, Leanne does sometimes which worries me. They're bound to tell her something, I can feel it, whats the point in friends you can't trust? So I decided to go over to Blue Point, and give them a piece of my mind.

I pushed open the door making the bell ring furiously. I spied the enemy in the corner. I approached them, guns blazing.

"HELLO GUYS, AMIGOS, FAITHFUL COMPANIONS!"

I yelled, sitting down roughly in their booth.

"Umm.. Hey.. Teddy.."

Gordie spoke slowly.

"HI GORDO! WHAT'S SHAKIN'?"

I had a massive frown on my face which I hoped made me look quite intimidating.

"Umm.. Well I'm alright..."

He replied uncomfortably. Chris was indefinitely ignoring me and Vern was REALLY, into those fries.

"AREN'T YOU GONNA ASK ME? WHAT'S SHAKIN' TEDDY? IT'S ONLY POLITE?"

"Oh shut the fuck up Teddy"

Chris murmured resting his head against the chair. I ignored him, speaking a little more sarcastically

"Well Gordie, I'm not too great actually, you see, two people, that I call my friends, are trying to sabotage my only chance of happiness!"

Chris groaned

"Why can't you just accept that your not gonna get in to the army! Please just be a normal person and finish school, get a job, fall in love , have a family?"

"That's what you want Chris not me! It's up to you what you do with your mediocre life, so give me the same privilege!"

"Whatever Teddy"

He said, dismissing me, oh he wasn't gonna get away with that.

"Listen you dipshits! If you tell Leanne about my plan, then I will personally tell every single person in this town about you guy's dirty little secrets that I have on you all! Oh, you know what I'm talking about."

I walked away feeling quite good about myself. I was supposed to meet Leanne at the treehouse anyway.  
I had my hands in my pocket walking through the dirt field, and I couldn't believe what I saw. I saw Leanne's short, plump figure, and I couldn't tell for sure at this distance, but was that a black girl she was talking to? Surely not, but as I got closer I realised that she was in fact, talking to one of 'them'  
Leanne caught my eye and galloped over too me.

"Hey!"

She shouted hugging me

"Hey."

I mumbled back. She pulled on my hand and spoke exitedly.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet! This is Deborah."

Deborah was tall and slim with long dark hair, she smiled widely and held out her hand, I simply stared at it in disgust, when she realised that I wasn't gonna touch her her eyes darkened

"Well I'm not gonna bite."

She muttered

"I know."

I replied.

"Teddy shake her hand"

Leanne urged, but I wasn't gonna do it. My grandfather died fighting their kind in the Boer war of 1902, I was not about to touch her. Deborah got angry all of a sudden.

" Really? You won't even shake my hand because of the colour of my skin?!"

"Pretty much"

I replied. She cursed and screamed at me and Leanne just stared at us.

"Woah woman, you don't talk to ME like that!"

I yelled at her.

" Your not better than me you know! No matter how much you think you are!"

She yelled back. I turned to Leanne.

"Leanne, can I talk to you?"

She looked to me, then Deborah and nodded. I took her a few feet away.

"Why Leanne! Why would you want to be friends with that"

I whispered in disgust.

"I happen to really like Debby! It's you who has the problem!"

She said calmly.

"What do you mean?! She's a nasty bitch!"

"No Teddy, she was very nice to you until you offended her."

"Oh my god she's brainwashing you!"

I yelled running my hands through my hair.

"Wow Teddy, I didn't know you were like that."

There was a sadness to her eyes that I didn't like. I was fucking up my own plan. Okay Teddy, suck it up.

"Sorry Lee, old habits die hard I guess, Im sure I could try to get to know her. "

Leanne smiled widely and I put on the biggest fake smile I could muster, this was gonna be harder work than I thought.


End file.
